Not a Loud: Final Extendido
by Sergex
Summary: (Creo que el título lo dice todo) En este ONE-SHOT descubre la respesta a una gran incógnita... ¿Por qué Lincoln tiene el cabello blanco?


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré por ahí una vez, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar este _one-shot_ para el idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 _ **The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Jasoomian-Panthan

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

‒ ¡PRUEBA DE CAMPO!

Con estas palabras, Lincoln Loud y su mejor amigo, Clyde McBride, salieron apresuradamente de la habitación del primero, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al patio trasero de la casa Loud.

Como se dieron cuenta, Lynn también estaba allí, practicando sus habilidades de pitcheo contra la pared del garaje. Pero solo les dio a los niños una mirada rápida para ver quién había llegado en el patio, antes de volver su atención a la pelota de béisbol en su mano.

‒ ¡Ya sé cómo te pondremos a prueba! ‒ gritó mientras corría hacia el árbol y recogió el objeto que había llamado su atención: una gran roca. ‒ Ron puede emitir ondas radiactivas de su cuerpo que hacen que la materia sólida se vuelva líquida, especialmente el metal y las rocas. ¡Adelante, chico radiactivo!

Lincoln arrebató la piedra de la mano de Clyde y la agarró firmemente con ambas manos.

‒ Bien entonces, ¡convirtamos esto en arcilla!

Con estas palabras, Lincoln presionó sus manos contra la superficie de la roca tan fuerte como pudo.

Durante casi dos minutos, Clyde vio como su amigo apretaba la roca, hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se volvieron tan blancos como su cabello. Varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en la frente de Lincoln y su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate por todo el esfuerzo que estaba ejerciendo contra la roca.

‒ ¡Vamos, estúpida cosa, licúate! ‒ exclamó Lincoln.

Aún así, no sirvió de nada, y finalmente, Lincoln dejó caer la roca y suspiró derrotado, apoyándose en sus pantorrillas.

‒ Lo siento, Clyde, no funciona. ‒ exclamó un Lincoln jadeante ‒ ¿Qué más hay?

Clyde tuvo que pensar mucho. Ron no tenía tantos poderes, pero había uno más que podía recordar.

‒ Bueno... Ron también podría convocar un campo de fuerza para protegerse contra los disparos del enemigo. Pero espero que no quieras que te dispare.

Tras la declaración de su mejor amigo, el chico con el plan instantáneamente recuperó su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración normales antes de dirigirse a él de manera sobria.

‒ Por supuesto que no ‒ exclamó un Lincoln sumamente inquieto, antes de hacer una última inhalación profunda y así continuar de nuevo. ‒ Solo necesitamos usar algo menos peligroso.

En eso, el dúo comenzó a dirigir la mirada a su alrededor mientras pensaban en una forma menos dolorosa posible de llevar a cabo el próximo experimento, a la vez que pudieran encontrar los recursos menos complicados que tuvieran a la mano para llevarlo a cabo.

Tanto Lincoln como Clyde se tomaron su tiempo, pero no lograron llegar con un resultado conciso debido a que los continuos ruidos que hacía la pelota de Lynn contra la pared los interrumpía de vez en cuando.

Fue en ese instante que los chicos se dieron cuenta de que iban a requerir de toda una máquina lanzadora para llevar a cabo el experimento, y así, formando una expresión confiada en su rostro, ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente.

‒ ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

‒ Oh, sí ‒ asintió un Clyde convencido de eso.

Una vez hecho eso, los dos chicos se dirigieron a la deportista, a la cual Lincoln llamó su atención lazándole un grito en donde proclamaba su nombre.

Por su parte, Lynn, que estaba al otro lado del patio, y que estaba a punto de tirar la pelota de béisbol en la pared del garaje de nuevo, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

‒ ¡¿Qué quieres, Lincoln?! ¡Estoy practicando! ¡Tengo que perfeccionar mi tiro para el juego del próximo fin de semana!

Lincoln podía decir que estaba molesta por haberla interrumpido, lo cual era de esperarse viniendo de alguien muy competitiva y, al mismo tiempo, exigente consigo misma. Sin embargo, haciendo a un lado su aprensión por haber hecho tal acto, simplemente decidió comenzar a improvisar un remedio para ello.

‒ Lo sé. Pero un garaje no es lo mismo que un oponente humano ¿verdad? Así que... ¿Por qué no me tiras la pelota?

En eso, Lynn alzó las cejas en señal de asombro. Evidentemente, esto nunca vio venir esta situación... ¿Lincoln quería ayudarla a practicar?

Sobra decir que algo dentro de ella hizo que se sintiera orgullosa de sí misma, pues Lincoln, la persona más cercana a ella en cuanto a edad refiere, siempre había tenido una actitud perniciosa hacia los deportes, más aún cuando él sabía que ella estaba involucrada en ellos, puesto que siempre se mantenía alejada de ella por su actitud ruda, aún cuando siempre la acompañaba en sus actividades cada vez que se lo pedía.

Aún así, a pesar de que estaba completamente complacida con ello, el hecho es que le extrañó un mínimo detalle al respecto.

‒ ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¡Ni siquiera tienes un bate o un guante! ‒ exclamó una Lynn ofuscada.

‒ Sé lo no los tengo, Lynn. ¡Solo tira la pelota! ‒ exclamó de vuelta un Lincoln ansioso.

Si bien ella estaba algo patidifusa con que su hermano se arriesgara de esa manera, al final se encogió de hombros y se preparó mientras Lincoln comenzaba a concentrarse, creyendo que estaba convocando algún campo de fuerza.

Clyde sabiamente decidió retroceder unos pasos desde su posición actual, puesto que no podía conllevar toda la seguridad del mundo en su ente de que el tiro no pudiera desviarse de su curso y golpearlo.

‒ Última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión, Lincoln. ¿Estás seguro de ello? ‒ exclamó Lynn.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Suspirando, Lynn preparó su brazo lanzador.

‒ Muy bien... ¡Ahí va!

Y con eso, arrojó la pelota con toda la fuerza que le fuera concebible. Lincoln ni siquiera trató de esquivarla o de atraparla. Se mantuvo firme, sus ojos se centraron en la pelota, y su mente se concentró por completo en invocar el campo de fuerza... hasta que la pelota colisionó con su cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando Lincoln volvió a abrir los ojos, su mente no hacía más que dar vueltas mientras que la zona superior de su nariz sufría de un dolor intenso.

Para cuando terminó de permanecer aturdido de sus sentidos por un momento, el chico logró encontrar el control de sus extremidades, con las cuales se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cocina, había estado acostado encima de una sábana roja y con su cabeza apoyada en una almohada.

Clyde, quien que se encontraba sentado en una silla de la mesa de los niños, al ver que su amigo había recuperado la conciencia, se acercó y le tendió una bolsa de hielo para el gran golpe que tenía en la cabeza.

Lincoln no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir, pues el dolor que sentía comenzaba a crecer con más gradualidad cada vez que pensaba en el lanzamiento que le propinó Lynn. Sobra decir que el dolor fue medianamente apagado cuando el golpe se fue acondicionando a la abrasadora pero consoladora sensación que esa frígida bolsa de hielo, ya que, en sí, su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera atascada en un tornillo de banco.

Después de cinco minutos de silencio, en donde trató de minimizar el dolor, finalmente dijo:

‒ Supongo que no tengo poderes mutantes radiactivos, ¿eh?

‒ No. ‒ suspiró Clyde, tendiéndole una mano para que pudiera levantarlo.

Acto seguido, Clyde condujo a su mejor amigo hacia una de las sillas de la mesa de los niños, en donde éste aprovechó para tratar de aliviar el dolor que aún seguía mortificándolo. Fue un rato en donde Lincoln aprovechó para asimilar todo lo que había pasado... con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, claro está.

‒ ¿Dónde está Lynn? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielo en su frente.

‒ Todavía está practicando en el patio trasero, pero ella me ayudó a llevarte adentro y a acomodarte en el piso para darte una bolsa de hielo lo más pronto posible, en caso de que despertaras... ¡Ah! Pero también me pidió que te recordara que... esta fue tu idea.

El tono de voz algo singular que Clyde utilizó por enfatizar lo último, en un burdo intento por imitar la voz de su hermana deportista, fue algo que hizo que ambos rieran entre dientes.

La clara malicia de Lynn de deslindarse de cualquier responsabilidad sólo para seguir practicando alguna actividad física no era un secreto para los chicos, pero para Lincoln era algo grato de que a menudo ella mostraba un cierto interés por su integridad física... a tal punto de cuidarlo como si fuera el paciente de una clínica.

Esta era una clara señal de que ya se estaba recuperando de su episodio de desasosiego que comenzó a padecer después de ese luctuoso acontecimiento de la mala suerte; sobra decir que, si bien ya se había establecido un ambiente de remisión entre ellos y hasta accedió a que durmiera junto con ella a lo largo de unas semanas, aún continuó estando afectada por el suceso, sintiéndose como si fuera la responsable omnímoda de ello durante todo ese tiempo, haciendo que recibiera tratos exageradamente considerados de su parte.

No obstante, después de ese lóbrego suceso, tanto él como toda su familia acordaron que eso se quedaría en el olvido y que nunca volverían a recordarlo o tan siquiera mencionarlo. Sin dudas, eso fue muy complicado al principio, dado a que estaba pendiente el asunto de recuperación del inmueble de su habitación y el que los adquirientes no cuestionaran sobre las razones de su desistimiento de las ofertas.

A fin de cuentas, todo había regresado a la normalidad después de un cierto tiempo. El ambiente comúnmente caótico y afectuoso se había restablecido, y la mayor de las preocupaciones que pudieron haber surgido a raíz de todo eso logró evitarse a tiempo.

En verdad, la simple ironía de la vida era algo que Lincoln nunca pudo llegar a entender, pero dado a que ese suceso ya era casi un mal recuerdo, no tuvo impedimento alguno para reírse en plenitud junto con su mejor amigo. A pesar de ello, las risas cesaron por un momento cuando Clyde echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca y, notando el tiempo que marcaba, el chico procedió a adoptar una actitud medianamente concisa.

‒ Bueno, mis padres me esperan en treinta minutos. ¿Alguna otra teoría que quieras probar antes?

‒ ¿Probar qué?

Ante eso, los niños se dieron vuelta y vieron que Lola había entrado a la cocina para conseguir algo de jugo.

‒ Oh, hola Lola. Clyde y yo nos preguntamos por qué tengo el pelo blanco ‒ dijo Lincoln.

Lola dejó de beber y puso su vaso en la mesa de la cocina.

‒ Has tenido el pelo blanco por el tiempo que recuerdo y ahora, ¿de repente quieres saber?

Lincoln asintió.

‒ ¿No sientes curiosidad por el hecho de que soy la única persona en nuestra familia que tiene cabello blanco? ‒ preguntó él.

‒ Bueno, a veces pensamos en eso. Y no solo nosotras ‒ dijo Lola. ‒ De hecho, algunas chicas de mi clase hablaban de ti el otro día. Pensaron que tu cabello se había vuelto blanco por el estrés de tener que lidiar con tantas hermanas... sobre todo conmigo.

Ella casi sisea esas últimas palabras. A Lola nunca le gustó que la gente hablara de ella a sus espaldas y Lincoln ya tenía la sensación de que esas chicas se arrepentirían de sus palabras muy pronto, si es que todavía no lo hacían.

‒ De hecho, eso suena como algo probable ‒ se adelantó Clyde, a pesar de que estaba muy consciente de que eso era muy molesto para la pequeña reina de los concursos de belleza. ‒ Así que... ¿prueba de campo?

Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

‒ No es necesario, Clyde. He tenido cabello blanco desde que era un bebé, mucho antes de que naciera Lola o antes de tener tantas hermanas. Por lo que esa teoría no tiene una base sólida.

‒ Tal vez podrías estar enfermo.

Tras escuchar eso, tanto los chicos como Lola saltaron y soltaron un pequeño grito del susto que recibieron cuando ella entró a la habitación.

No importaba cuántas veces ya se hubiese acercado a ellos, Lucy aún podía asustar a todos con su extraña habilidad para aparecer aparentemente de la nada.

Lincoln tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que su corazón se calmara, y así procedió a dirigirle la palabra a Lucy.

‒ ¿Enfermo? ¿A qué te refieres, Lucy? Me siento bien... bueno, a excepción de ese dolor de cabeza que Lynn acaba de darme.

‒ Es justo como digo hermano. Tu pelo blanco podría ser un síntoma de alguna enfermedad aún no diagnosticada, generándose dentro de tu cuerpo esperando que algún día te deje sin aire.

Uno diría que ella, con esa voz monótona que habitualmente usaba para expresar sus monólogos, no podía expresar más de una emoción posible. Sin embargo, Lincoln, quien si entendía muy bien la sensibilidad de su hermanita poetiza, podía sentir sus ojos mirándolo con mero nerviosismo detrás de ese espeso flequillo, y cuanto más lo miraba así, más nervioso se volvía Lincoln.

" _¡Oh, vamos, Linc!, no es posible que lleves una enfermedad desconocida contigo, ¿verdad...? ¿O sí?... No... ¿O tal vez sí?"_

Sin decir una palabra más, Lincoln agarró la muñeca de Clyde y arrastró a su amigo fuera de la cocina hacia su habitación, dejando a Lucy y a una Lola muy aturdida detrás.

Una vez que estaban en su habitación, Lincoln se sentó detrás de su computadora portátil y comenzó a buscar enfermedades en las que podría tener el pelo blanco de manera prematura como uno de sus síntomas, mientras que Clyde se hallaba sentado en la cama, observando con detenimiento las acciones de Lincoln, quien se veía cada vez más angustiado.

‒ Lincoln, no creo que sea una buena idea. ‒ dijo él. ‒ Mis padres me advirtieron que tuviera cuidado con hacerme un diagnóstico a través de Internet, ya que incluso las quejas más inofensivas pueden parecer letales repentinamente si seleccionas el sitio web equivocado. Apuesto a que incluso buscar "Me golpeé mi dedo del pie" resultará en al menos un sitio que te diga que tu pie debe ser cortado.

A pesar de sus advertencias, Lincoln estaba demasiado atrapado en lo que vio en su computadora portátil como para siquiera considerar las palabras de Clyde. Albinismo, síndrome de Waardenburg, vitíligo, tumores cerebrales... éstos eran solo algunas de las enfermedades que podrían causar vello blanco prematuro, y la lista seguía en marcha, con cada nueva enfermedad siendo más desagradable que la anterior.

‒ Solo mira esto, Clyde. Lucy podría estar en lo cierto... Yo... ya podría estar muriendo y no saberlo.

Lincoln no pudo más que comenzar a respirar más rápido, acercándose a la hiperventilación.

Esa era la señal de Clyde para interferir, por lo que sacó de su bolsillo la bolsa de papel que siempre llevaba con él y se la dio a Lincoln, indicándole que respirara un poco con la bolsa sobre su boca, a su vez que también apagó la computadora portátil.

‒ Cálmate amigo. Estoy bastante seguro de que no pasa nada malo contigo ‒ dijo, mientras suavemente hacía que Lincoln se levantara de su silla y se sentara en la cama.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Lisa entró a la habitación. Sin llamar, como era su costumbre.

‒ En efecto, puedo confirmar lo que tu amigo acaba de decir, hermano mayor ‒ dijo, mientras se ajustaba un poco las gafas.

Lincoln devolvió la bolsa de papel a Clyde, sintiendo que su respiración volvía a estar bajo control otra vez.

‒ ¿Lisa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

‒ Tal y como sucede, noté en mi cámara de seguridad que utilizabas tus accesos a Internet en un intento fallido de ver si tuvieras alguna enfermedad desconocida incubándose en tu cuerpo.

» Bueno, no hay razón para preocuparse hermano mayor. He hecho bastantes pruebas contigo y con nuestras demás hermanas durante los últimos cuatro años, tanto con y sin su conocimiento. Y puedo decirte, sin lugar a dudas, que estás tan saludable como lo puede ser un Homo Sapiens masculino de tu edad.

Lincoln exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

‒ Gracias Lisa... ‒ dijo, antes de dirigir su atención ante un detalle que ella mencionó. ‒ Espera, dijiste cámara de seguridad. ¿Hay una cámara instalada en mi habitación?

‒ Eh... no... ‒ exclamó una Lisa abochornada, mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por parecer inocente.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera llevar el asunto más lejos, ella se retiró apresuradamente de la habitación.

Por su parte, Lincoln hizo una nota mental con su grabadora para buscar exhaustivamente en su habitación la susodicha cámara para más tarde, y así los chicos procedieron a bajar a la planta baja, donde fueron recibidos por Lily casi al pie de las escaleras, quien intentaba subir las escaleras por sus propios méritos, y que obviamente comenzaba a impacientarse por no conseguirlo.

Al ver eso, Lincoln rápidamente se inclinó y la levantó entre sus brazos.

‒ Ya, ya, Lily, sabes muy bien que no debes intentarlo por ti misma en estos momentos. ‒ dijo, con un tono lenitivo dirigido a la beba frustrada, al mismo tiempo que él y su mejor amigo se dirigían a la puerta principal. ‒ Oye... ¿Quieres despedirte de Clyde antes de que se vaya a su casa?

En eso, la pequeña Lily soltó una risita cuando Clyde le sacudió un poco el pelo.

‒ Adiós, Lily... Bueno, nos vemos mañana Lincoln. Lamento no poder ayudarte a descubrir por qué tienes el pelo blanco.

‒ Descuida. ‒ declaró un Lincoln despreocupado.

Pero cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta a su amigo, la pequeña Lily comenzó a luchar entre sus brazos, exclamando sus genuinos balbuceos para que le prestaran atención mientras que liberaba uno de sus brazos para poder señalar algo.

‒ Lily, ¿qué pasa? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

‒ ¡Popó! ‒ chilló Lily, mientras señalaba algo al otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando Lincoln y Clyde miraron hacia donde la beba apuntaba, vieron que estaba apuntando a un retrato del abuelo materno de los Loud, Albert, mejor conocido como "Pop-Pop", el cual se ubicaba en el buró del teléfono de la sala.

‒ ¿Pop-Pop?

Huelga decir que, a pesar de que Lincoln tenía un nexo especial con la nena, aún no era capaz de entenderla de manera exacta. No fue hasta que, después de balancear su mirada entre el objeto y su insistente hermanita, logró atar los cabos sueltos.

‒ Eh... Lily, sé que él también tiene el pelo blanco, pero él es un hombre mayor, así que es natural en él. ‒ explicó Lincoln, de la forma más sencilla para su hermanita entendiera. ‒ Por lo que no puede ser posible.

‒ En realidad, Lincoln, tu hermanita tiene razón.

Fue ahí que se dieron cuenta de que la señora Loud, quien había escuchado a los tres niños en el pasillo, salió de la cocina y se llevó a Lily de los brazos de Lincoln.

‒ Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

No del todo seguro de lo que su madre quería decir, Lincoln y Clyde la siguieron a la habitación donde dormía junto a su esposo. Allí, la señora Loud puso a Lily en el centro de su cama, abrió el armario de la habitación y sacó un viejo álbum de fotos.

Tomo un tiempo

‒ No es sin una razón por la que mi padre siempre te lleva tu aspecto, Lincoln. ‒ dijo mientras abría el libro. ‒ Mira esto.

Lincoln tomó el libro de su madre para que él y Clyde pudieran echarle un vistazo. Lo que vieron fue una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro de un niño, de unos nueve años, de pie junto a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos. Y a pesar de la falta de color, estaba claro que tanto el niño como el hombre tenían cabello blanco.

Tanto Lincoln como Clyde, quienes estaban totalmente asombrados ante esa simple pero singular revelación, se quedaron sin palabras durante un momento, antes de que Lincoln comenzara a romper el hielo.

‒ ¿Ese es...?

La señora Loud asintió con la cabeza.

‒ Así es, ese niño de allí es tu abuelo. ‒ asintió la señora Loud ‒ Su pelo blanco no es el resultado de su edad, lo ha tenido así toda su vida, al igual que tú. Ese hombre que está junto a él es su tío Rudolph, quien, como puedes ver, también tenía el pelo blanco.

En eso, la señora Loud les pidió a los chicos el libro de vuelta y pasó entre las páginas hasta dar con una que contenía una gran fotografía tomada en una reunión familiar.

‒ De hecho, el pelo blanco corre de mi lado de la familia, pero solo afecta a los hombres. ‒ afirmó la señora Loud ‒ Probablemente sea algo genético, pero yo no soy Lisa, así que no me pidas que te explique.

Acto seguido, le entregó el libro a los chicos y, al momento en que miraron la fotografía, Lincoln y Clyde se quedaron sin aliento al ver la foto de la familia. Además de "Pop-Pop" y su tío Rudolph, contaron a otros siete hombres y niños con cabello blanco.

‒ ¿Ves, cariño? ‒ dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a pasar su mano por el cabello de su hijo. ‒ No hay nada inusual en ti. De hecho, tu cabello blanco solo demuestra que realmente eres mi hijo.

» Es solo que eres el único niño en esta casa. De hecho, si algunas de tus hermanas hubiesen nacido como niños en su lugar, hay una posibilidad muy real de que también tuvieran el cabello blanco.

Lincoln solo sonrió y le devolvió el libro a su mamá, quien lo cerró y lo volvió a guardar de vuelta al armario.

‒ Pero... ¿por qué no me dijiste esto anteriormente? ‒ preguntó él, algo confundido.

‒ Bueno, sucede que nunca me preguntaste. ‒ dijo ella, mientras le daba un ligero guiño para enfatizar su pequeña insinuación.

Ante ese gesto, Lincoln se quedó abochornado, bajando lentamente la mirada al suelo mientras se sonrojaba un poco en el proceso. Si bien tenía sus dudas al respecto sobre el origen de la pigmentación de su cabello mucho antes del inoportuno descubrimiento de su álbum de fotos de bebé, fue algo oneroso para él que se diera cuenta que prefirió descubrir ese detalle por cuenta propia que haberle preguntado a alguien cercano desde el principio.

Clyde no podía culparlo, ya que se sentía exactamente igual. Como su compinche siempre lo apoyaba en todo lo que le pasara, sea bueno o malo. Pero como su mejor amigo, también tenía su rol como intermediario entre él y sus problemas, y al omitir una simple sugerencia como esa desde el inicio, fue algo igual de molesto y penoso de asimilar.

Por su parte, la señora Loud, al ver que se le hacía evidente de que los dos niños se doblegaban ante sus propias tonterías otrora cometidas ciegamente, no pudo evitar emitir algunas ligeras pero algo audibles risas, tanto por la genuina inocencia de los chicos como por lo lindo que le parecía verlos avergonzados. Tal hecho hizo que incluso la pequeña Lily imitara las acciones de su madre, quienes también procedieron a atraparlos en un pequeño abrazo grupal, como una señal para asegurarles de que no había de que avergonzarse al respecto.

Se podría decir que durante ese momento los dos muchachos pudieron quedar anonadados por lo increíblemente afable que resultó toda su búsqueda de respuestas al final, no tanto por saber que hubo sanos malentendidos de su parte sino por lo naturalmente cálido que era saber de los susodichos resultados... en especial porque ambos quedaron sucumbidos ante ese apacible calor que les transmitía las dos damitas, tanto su madre como su pequeña hija estaban abrazando a los chicos con el mayor estima posible.

Así se quedaron por un rato, hasta que la señora Loud se apartó lentamente de ese abrazo, llamando así la atención de los tres niños.

‒ Bueno, ahora vamos a la cocina. ‒ dijo, mientras volvía a cargar entre sus brazos a la beba ‒ La cena casi está lista.

En eso, de manera inmediata e inconsciente, Clyde reaccionó después de esa prórroga, en donde el concepto de la hora de la cena resonó en su cabeza y posteriormente estableció su resolución final.

‒ ¡Ah, sí! Además, realmente tengo que irme a casa antes de que mis papás llamen nuevamente a la policía para reportarme como desaparecido. ‒ dijo, con un tono de voz oscilando entre la espontaneidad y la intranquilidad.

Después de que Clyde compartiera otras risas entre dientes con los presentes, Lincoln se encaminó con él hasta la puerta principal, pero, justamente antes de salir, Clyde se dio cuenta de algo.

‒ Lincoln, ¿has pensado en lo que vas a decir en tu informe mañana? Si no das un informe, vas a obtener una mala calificación.

‒ No te preocupes, Clyde. Ya tengo un plan. ‒ le aseguró Lincoln.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

* * *

‒ Bueno, Lincoln, ¿estás listo para contarle a la clase sobre el día en que naciste? ‒ preguntó la Sra. Johnson.

Lincoln asintió y se levantó de su pupitre junto con el papel que llevaba consigo, en el cual estaba ya estaba escrita la historia que tenía que entregar como tarea.

Mientras caminaba hacia el frente del salón de clases, Clyde le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Lincoln trató de mantener la calma, pero por dentro estaba nervioso.

Casi todos los niños que tenían que dar un informe frente a toda su clase el día de hoy por supuesto que estarían nerviosos por estar al frente de todos sus compañeros, pero para Lincoln las cosas estaban peor. Para cuando se posicionó en su sitio designado, por órdenes de su profesora, sólo podía esperar que aceptaran su historia con la versión que estaba a punto de presentar y no hacer demasiadas preguntas.

‒ El día en que nací, inició bastante normal. ‒ comenzó, tratando de ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros de clase y de su maestra, tratando de centrarse únicamente en lo que tenía escrito en el papel que traía. ‒ Como dirían algunos, a mi mamá se le rompió la fuente, así que mi papá y ella llamaron a mi abuelo para cuidar de mis hermanas mayores mientras mi padre conducía a mamá al hospital en nuestro... vehículo especial, al cual le conocemos como "Vanzilla".

» Tristemente, el vehículo nuevamente se puso a la altura de su reputación como un "auto imperfecto" y se descompuso, dejando a mis padres varados a un costado del camino. Mi padre intentó desesperadamente conseguir que alguien se detuviera y los ayudara, pero nadie lo hizo y parecía que iba a nacer allí mismo en el auto. Pero luego, afortunadamente, un segundo auto se detuvo allí. Y no cualquier auto, sino una limusina.

Tras afirmar eso último, Lincoln se detuvo por un segundo. Hasta ahora había contado la historia exactamente como sus padres se lo contaron. Ahora llegó el momento en que tuvo que comenzar a excluir información, o de lo contrario su familia podría meterse en serios problemas.

‒ Había un hombre y una mujer dentro, ambos vestidos de una manera elegante. Probablemente eran millonarios o inclusive un magnate de los negocios y su esposa. De todos modos, les ofrecieron a mis padres un viaje al hospital. Pero en el camino, se hizo evidente que no llegarían a tiempo porque yo, como me dijo mi madre, era muy impaciente.

Esto hizo reír a algunos de sus compañeros de clase, pero Lincoln los ignoró. Al momento de que algunas risas cesaron un poco su intensidad, el muchacho continuó con su relato.

‒ Entonces, el dueño de la limusina decidió, por su cuenta, ayudar a mi madre a que ella diera luz... o al menos, lo intentó, por que lamentablemente se desmayó, al igual que mi padre. Por esta razón, su esposa tuvo que hacerse cargo, y así nací en la limusina.

» Como no tenía sentido ir al hospital ahora, la limusina trajo a mis padres de vuelta a casa, donde mi abuelo y mis hermanas los estaban esperando. Después de que mamá y papá salieron de la limusina conmigo, ésta se fue.

Hasta ahora todo bien, pero ahora llegó la hora de contar la mayor mentira de todas, y Lincoln rezó para que pareciera lo suficientemente convincente como para no despertara sospechas.

‒ Mi madre y mi padre nunca descubrieron quiénes eran este hombre rico y su esposa. Debido a lo agitado del momento olvidaron preguntar sus nombres y nunca volvieron a ver ni a saber de ellos... Y esa es la historia del día en que nací.

Lincoln bajó su papel y esperó a que alguien, cualquiera, lo recriminara o, como mínimo, se burlara de él por contar una historia muy descabellada, puesto que lo último que necesitaba era que todos le exigieran la verdad sobre quién era el dueño de la limusina.

Pero afortunadamente, nadie lo hizo. Todos se quedaron callados, simplemente observándolo con mucha atención.

‒ Gracias, Lincoln. Debo decir que tu historia suena un poco increíble, pero... también lo son las muchas historias sobre tu familia. Te daré un ocho. Puedes volver a tu asiento.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su asiento, pudo escuchar a Clyde susurrando.

‒ Bien hecho, Lincoln.

Lincoln simplemente asintió y se sentó, sintiendo que una enorme carga se le quitaba de sus hombros. Aunque más bien, se podría decir que era más de una carga...

Había completado su informe sin romper el rumbo que su familia había tomado todo este tiempo...

Había despejado cualquier duda de su identidad y de sus rasgos físicos...

Pero, sobre todo, había comprendido, sin lugar a dudas, que realmente... era un Loud.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
